


Recordings

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now Niall, whenever you're missing me, I want you to listen to this recording, alright?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>blurb but longer? and no smut involved, soz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recordings

He groaned lowly, turning over and wrapping an arm around her waist. She sighed and turned over to face him, moving closer to him and burying her head in his neck. 

“You go on tour tomorrow.” He mumbled into her hair. She made a noise of discontent and he could feel her frown against his skin. He couldn’t blame her for being upset. He was upset too. Touring season was hard on the both of them. They would be apart for 7 months, the only form of communication being sporadic phone calls and texts. There was the occasional video chat, but with bad internet connection and the difference in time zones, even those were hard to manage. 

“I’m gonna miss you baby.” He whispered into her ear. She shifted and moved back to face him, a frown on her face. “I’m gonna miss you so much.” He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it. Her eyes watered and she blinked several times to get rid of the tears. 

“I’m gonna miss you too.” She finally said, her voice cracking. She wrapped one arm around his waist and her other hand curled itself against his chest. 

“You better miss me. You’re the one leaving first.” He joked in efforts to get a smile or laugh out of her. She gave a dry chuckle and smiled slightly. “Now I’m gonna have to be forced to spend a whole two weeks by myself. Do you know how lonely I’ll be? I’m gonna have to call you all the time now.” He smiled and she laughed once more. 

“Stop Niall. I feel like crying, stop making me laugh. And I already feel bad enough about leaving you alone.” She pushed her lips out in an over exaggerated pout that made him laugh and peck her lips. 

“I’m just gonna miss you baby, that’s all.” He grinned, tucking some hair behind her ear and letting his hand trail down her cheek and neck. She closed her eyes and hummed happily at his touch. After a minute of silence, her eyes popped open and she smiled widely at him, an idea obviously in her head. 

“What? What is it?” He asked, wondering what idea she had in mind. 

“Get your phone for me.” She told him, biting down on her lower lip to contain her smile. He sat up and reached over to bedside table, grabbing his phone and then handing it to her. Once he handed it to her, she giggled quietly and straddled him. 

“Whoa, if I had known we were doing this, I wouldn’t have given you my phone.” He chuckled, settling his hands on her waist. 

“Shut your mouth, you dirty-minded bastard.” She giggled, swatting his chest and rolling her eyes. He grinned at her and kissed her nose, loving that she was all smiley and giggly again. 

She unlocked his phone, glancing at him every so often and he sat there watching her curiously. “What are you doing?” He asked her every couple of seconds. 

“You’ll see.” She replied. After a minute, she wrapped one arm around his neck and held his phone near her mouth. 

“Now Niall, whenever you’re missing me, I want you to listen to this recording, alright? This is for your ears only, okay?” He nodded and she continued. “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. 

“I love thee to the depth and breath and height, My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight.” She breathed, kissing his nose lightly. 

“For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of everday’s most quiet need, by sun and by candlelight.” She brushed her lips over both his cheeks in just a whisper of a kiss that still had him blushing and smiling like lovesick fool. 

“I love the freely as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. I love the with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.” She smiled softly, her voice washing over him and drowning him. He could feel his heart crash against his ribs and a warm feeling spread all over his body. His heart seemed to be beating out the words _I love you I love you I love you_ over and over again.

“I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints, -I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life! -and, if God choose I shall but love thee better after death.” She spoke the last few lines of the poem quietly and smiled widely at the end of them, her eyes popping open. 

“I love you Niall James Horan. I _fucking love_ you, so if you’re missing me, listen to this and think of this day. Our last full day together. Think of my lips against yours, our bodies pressed together, our hands intertwined. Think of us. And think of how many days there are left until we’ll be able to spend a day together like that again.” She said with quiet intensity. 

“I love you Niall and I will always love you, so hopefully that’ll be enough to get you to whenever we see each other again.” She chuckled, pecking his lips lightly and smiling. He felt his eyes water slightly and a lump grow in his throat. He was going to miss her so much, but know that he had this recording on his phone suddenly made it seem like they would only be spending 7 hours apart instead of 7 months. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” She whispered just loud enough for his phone to pick it up. Then she stopped the recording and dropped his phone on the bed, grinning widely at him as he blinked back the tears in his eyes.

“I hate how you can use words to make me all emotional.” He mumbled, pressing his lips to hers. “But I still love you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that she recites isn't mine btw. it is Sonnet Number Forty-Three in Sonnets from the Portuguese by Elizabeth Barret Browning and she has other brilliant works as well so check them out.


End file.
